Mighty Morphin Power Rangers: Green With Evil: A Different Shade of Green Part 5
"I can't believe that Kimberly is the Green Ranger," Tommy commented. "There's gotta be a mistake." "Alpha are you sure about this?" Jason asked the robot. "The computer matched his interspatial bio-vibrations with the Green Rangers," Alpha Five replied as if that should explain everything. "Yeah but the computer also been under repair," Zach mentioned. "Maybe, it made a mistake." "That's not likely," Billy said. "Alpha corrected the malfunction." "Then Kimberly is the Green Ranger," Trini said. "How could Kimberly do this to us?" Zach asked. "Rita must have cast a spell over Kimberly and is controlling her mind," Alpha replied. "You see Rangers, we can give up," Jason said once again filled with hope and inspiration. "We have to break Rita's spell, and save Kimberly." Rita's Palace on the moon Rita was holding a party celebrating the destruction of the Rangers' Zords. "With the Rangers' Zords out of the way nothing can stop me from ruling the world!" Rita cackled as she poured herself a glass of wine. But at that very moment Rita felt a sharp pain in her back. She slowly turned her head around to see Scorpina grinning and Goldar directly behind her having driven his sword into her back. "That's where you're wrong Rita," Scorpina said. "There is one thing to stop you, me. Do you think I forgot why you locked me away all those years? No I remember quite well. And I was just biding my time and letting you do all the dirty work." Goldar withdrew his sword and Rita fell forward to the ground mortally wounded staring back at her two former minions while she coughed up blood. "Oh you can't do that to Rita," Baboo protested. "Quiet you unless you want to end up like her," Goldar threatened as he raised his sword. "So Rita, do you have any last word?" Scorpina asked the dying witch. "You'll get nothing from me," Rita said between coughs of blood. Rita gave one last fit of coughing before she fell silent. "Squatt, Baboo, get rid of the body," Scorpina ordered them as she picked up Rita's wand. "Goldar, the Green Ranger and I are going to finish the Power Rangers once and for all." Power Rangers' Command Centre "We've got to try and find Kimberly and break Rita's spell," Tommy said. "We've got no idea where she is though," Jason said. "Well we can always just wait until Rita tries to attack again," Trini suggested. "I mean she's bound to show up." "I don't know if that's the best idea," Tommy argued. "I would think that..." "Aiyiyiyiyi," Alpha Five interrupted. "What is it Alpha?" Billy asked. "It's Goldar and Scorpina," Alpha Five replied. "They're attacking your school!" "Kimberly is just going to have to wait," Jason stated. "We've got to stop Goldar and Scorpina." The Rangers morphed and teleported into action. "Oh the Power Rangers, I was wondering when you would show up," Scorpina said. "I don't know what Rita's got planned, but it ends here!" Jason yelled at her. "Rita doesn't have anything planned anymore," Scorpina said with a grin as she held up Rita's staff. "What are you talking about?" Tommy asked. "Seeing as how you're going to die soon, I guess I can explain it to you," Scorpina said. "Over ten thousand years ago Rita had me locked away for trying to overthrow her. I guess in her old age she forgot all about it. But I didn't, and after she helped get rid of your Megazord I knew that she had served her purpose. So I got Goldar here to get rid of her." "Man you're more evil than Rita," Zach commented. "Why thank you I take that as a compliment," Scorpina said with false pleasantry. "It does just means you've made out job easier Scorpina," Jason shouted. "Once we take you out we'll break the hold you have over Kimberly." "Oh so you pathetic power dweebs have managed to figure out who the Green Ranger is have you?" Scorpina asked sarcastically. "Well, a lot of good that will do you with out your Zords." "Enough talk, let's end this!" Jason yelled. Jason then summoned his Power Sword and charged head long towards Scorpina. Trini and Tommy summoned their Power Bow and Power Daggers respectively and followed behind. Zach summoned his Power Axe and Billy Summoned his Power Lance and they went after Goldar. Scorpina met Jason's charge with a fierce and fast slash with her weapon sending him tumbling past her. She then fired a beam from Rita's staff that sent Trini and Tommy stumbling backwards. Goldar meanwhile met Zach and Jason's charge with a slash to Zach and a hard kick to Billy that sent them both tumbling away. "Man she's too powerful," Tommy said to Trini. "We've got to keep trying," Trini reminded him. "For Kimberly's sake." Jason got up and tried to slash at Scorpina once again but the evil villainess side stepped and delivered a powerful blow that sent Jason tumbling towards the other four rangers. "Come on Rangers," Jason said pulling himself to his feet. "Let's form it up." They quickly put their weapons together to form the Power Blaster which Jason aimed at Scorpina. "Sorry Scorpina your time is up," Jason said. The weapon fired and Scorpina took the blow, creating a massive explosion. "Alright Goldar you're next!" Jason declared pointing at the big golden ape. "I wouldn't be so sure about that if I were you Rangers," came Scorpina's voice. The teenagers whirled about to see Scorpina, however she was no longer in her human form, but rather in the form she took when she became giant. "Oh no, the Power Blaster didn't take care of her," Trini moaned. "No it didn't," Scorpina said. "In fact all it did was make me angry. And this is what I look like when I get angry." "What are we going to do?" Zach asked. "The Power Blaster was our most powerful weapon." "You guys try and find Kimberly," Jason answered. "I'll keep Scorpina and Goldar busy. Kimberly is our only hope of defeating these two now." "You can't take them on your own," Billy said. "I'm going to help you." "Me too," Zach added. "Thanks guys," Jason said. "Tommy, Trini, we're counting on you." The Yellow and Pink Ranger both nodded before sprinting off. "You really think splitting up is going to save you?" Scorpina asked Jason. "You stood a better chance when you were all together. All you're doing now is delaying the inevitable." "You're wrong Scorpina," Jason stated firmly. "You'll never conquer Earth. Because first you'll have to go through me." "Oh is that all?" Scorpina asked. "And I thought you were going to say something challenging." With that Scorpina leapt at Jason swinging her sword in a big arc. Jason brought his own weapon up to block the blow, but the force behind it sent him staggering backwards. She was much stronger than he was. Zach rushed in to try and help his friend, but Goldar surprised him with a blast of energy from his eyes. "You two take care of Goldar," Jason ordered. "Scorpina is mine." Zach and Billy nodded in confirmation and then whirled about to face Goldar. They charged at the monstrous gold villain weapons raised. Goldar swung his sword and knocked Billy away, but Zach landed a heavy blow against Goldar with his Power Axe that toppled Goldar over to the ground. "You alright Billy?" Zach asked his comrade. "Affirmative," Billy replied. "Let's take Goldar down and then help Jason." The two Rangers leapt at Goldar swinging their weapons at the same time, however Goldar was able to fire his eye lasers and knock them both back to buy himself enough time to get up. Meanwhile Jason and Scorpina slowly circled each other. "You know you get pretty ugly when you get mad," Jason commented as he tried to lure Scorpina into making the first move. Scorpina snapped her claw hand open and closed and clacked her massive mandibles together in annoyance, but made no reply other than to keep circling. "I guess if you were planning to scare Earth into submission with your ugliness you're on the right track," Jason remarked. Jason noticed the tail that extended from the back of Scorpina's head twitch. He made a mental note to watch out for it, since it was just another way that Scorpina could attack him. "I figure the only way for something to be uglier than you is if you have a kid with Goldar," Jason taunted. That did it. With that remark Scorpina snapped and lunged at Jason swinging her sword. Jason blocked it but she slammed him across the chest with her claw staggering him. Before he could recover she'd knocked him back with another swing of her sword. He recovered and took an overhead swing at her but she caught his sword in her claw and slashed him away with her sword. Jason fell away disarmed. Scorpina closed her claw snapping the Red Ranger's Power Sword in half and let the two piece fall to the ground useless. "Why do you just give this up now?" Scorpina asked as she menacingly stalked towards the Red Ranger. "As long as I'm still alive I'll never give in to you," Jason replied. "Pity," Scorpina said. "I had a lot of ideas on what to do with you when you were a slave, some that you might have enjoyed." "Save it Scorpina!" Jason roared as he pulled out his Blade Blaster and fired at Scorpina. Scorpina easily blocked his shots with her claw and then retaliated by launching a blast of energy from her mouth. "You're gonna have to do better than that," Scorpina taunted. Angel Grove Youth Centre Tommy and Trini both went sprinting into the Youth Centre and skidded to a stop at the juice bar counter. "Hey guys what's so urgent?" Ernie inquired curiously. "Have you seen Kimberly around?" Tommy asked between gasps as he tried to catch his breath. "The new girl, yeah she's right over there," Ernie said pointing. Tommy and Trini looked to where Ernie was pointing and saw Kimberly using the gym's weights. The cautiously looked around and then approached her. "Kimberly," Tommy called to her but she ignored him, so he lowered his voice to a whisper. "Kimberly, I know you're the Green Ranger." That got her attention and she stopped what she was doing. "So, you finally figured it out," Kimberly said, her voice full of contempt. "Good for you." "Kimberly we know Rita cast a spell on you," Trini said. "We can help you." "News flash," Kimberly said. "Rita's dead, and the spell broke." "Wait so you're not evil anymore?" Tommy asked rather confused. "Oh I still am," Kimberly replied. "Once you've tasted power like that there's no turning back. But I'm not looking to help Scorpina and Goldar. There's nothing in it for me." "But we need your help to stop them," Trini said. "Oh is that so? Well I'm not exactly looking to stop them either." Kimberly said snidely. "I think I'm just going to sit this one out." "But they're too powerful for us to handle alone," Tommy argued. "We need your help." "If you keep pissing me off you won't need to worry about Scorpina or Goldar killing you, because I'll do it myself," Kimberly threatened them. "But Kimberly," Trini started to argue as Kimberly got up and left for the change room. "You've been warned," Kimberly interrupted her and she stalked off to the change rooms, presumably to shower. "What are we going to do?" Trini asked Tommy. "I don't know," Tommy replied. "But the others are definitely in trouble. We've got to at least try and help them deal with Scorpina." Outside Angel Grove High Scorpina hurled her weapon at Jason striking him in the chest and knocking him to the ground. He clutched at his chest as he struggled to get back up. Scorpina stalked over and wrapped her giant claw around Jason's neck and lifted him up into the air. "Well Jason this hasn't been nearly as fun as I thought it would," Scorpina said. "Perhaps I'll enjoy it more as I slowly crush your fragile little neck in my claw." Billy stopped his fight with Goldar to see how Jason was doing and noticed the predicament that his leader was in. He turned to go help Jason but Goldar grabbed him from behind and spun him around. "You're not going anywhere Blue Ranger," Goldar snarled as he slashed Billy with his sword. However this gave an opening to Zach who pulled out his Blade Blaster and fired it at Scorpina. The shots hit and she staggered but she maintained her grip on Jason's neck. "Goldar! Quit fooling around and finish them off!" Scorpina yelled. Goldar whirled around and slashed at Zach sending him to the ground with Billy. "I don't think we can take much more of this," Zach said to Billy as they both stood up to face Goldar. Goldar was standing over them both hands on his swords ready to bring it down on one of them, "So which one of you wants to die first?" Goldar asked. Just then shots from a Blade Blaster hit Goldar from behind and he staggered. Billy and Zach stood up and slashed at Goldar with their weapons sending him tumbling to the ground. They then looked to see Tommy standing behind where Goldar had been, his Blade Blaster at the ready. Scorpina whirled about to see what had happened. "Oh it looks like the Yellow Ranger has returned, how touching. Come to die with your friends?" Scorpina mocked him. "Well you get to see you precious Red Ranger die first." "Not today!" Came Trini's voice. An arrow from Trini's bow hit Scorpina's claw and she let go of Jason who fell to the ground and started to crawl away as he desperately gasped for breath. Trini ran over to him to check on him. "Jason are you okay?" Trini asked. "I'll be fine," Jason replied. "What happened with Kimberly?" 'The spell's broken but she's still evil," Trini answered. "Then what are we going to do?" Jason asked. "I don't know," Trini replied. "But the good news is that she doesn't want to help Scorpina, so we don't have to worry about her interference." "Well that's not going to do us a lot of good since we couldn't even get rid of Scorpina with the Power Blaster." Jason stated. "We've got to keep trying," Trini said. "If we don't then Scorpina wins." Jason struggled back up to his feet and pulled out his Blade Blaster and put it in sword mode. "Come on Rangers! We can win this!" Jason shouted. "Right!" All the rangers nodded in affirmation as they drew their own Blade Blasters. The all opened fire at Scorpina who staggered backwards. In retaliation Goldar came charging at them so they directed their fire towards him driving him back as well. "Come on Ranger's let form it up!" Jason ordered. Jason, Billy and Zach stood side by side and Trini and Tommy jumped up onto their shoulders. They brought their Blade Blasters together and unleashed a powerful blast at Goldar sending the monstrous golden ape tumbling to the ground. However their formation was knocked down as Scorpina threw an energized version of her weapon at them. "Rangers' return to the base," Alpha Five said through their communicators. "But Scorpina and Goldar will trash the city," Jason protested. "You must return now if you want to defeat them," Alpha replied. "I have something that will help you." "Alright guys, we're out of here," Jason said to the other Rangers. The activated their teleporters and teleported away. "They ran away!" Scorpina exclaimed with both a disappointment and frustration. "I could have finished them off," A voice said behind Scorpina. "I still could." Scorpina whirled about to see Kimberly standing there leaning casually against a tree. "And just where were you during the battle?" Goldar demanded angrily. "Hey, that spell made me work for Rita," Kimberly replied. "I don't have to work for you two if I don't want to." Scorpina's mandibles clicked together as a sign of her frustration. "Well then what do we have to do to convince you to work for us?" She asked with mock pleasantry. "Nothing," Kimberly replied. "Because I don't really want to work for you. But don't worry I won't get in your way as long as you leave me out of all this." "Your offer is oh so tempting," Scorpina replied with a great deal of sarcasm. "But I need someone who can go into the Power Ranger's base and attack them where they think they're safe." "What's stopping you from going all giant and stomping their base to bits yourself?" Kimberly retorted. "What are they gonna do, shoot you with their Blade Blasters? Those barely hurt you when you're normal sized." "She makes a good point Scorpina," Goldar agreed. "Yes she does," Scorpina admitted. "Alright Green Ranger, we'll leave you alone as long as you stay out of our way." "Oh you don't need to worry about me," Kimberly replied. Power Rangers' Command Centre "What was so urgent that we had to stop fighting Scorpina?" Jason demanded to know as soon as he teleported into the Command Centre. "Rangers, while I have been unable to bring back Zordon so far, he did leave something for you in case the situation became dire enough." Alpha replied. "What is it?" Zach asked. "Is it something that can take care of Scorpina?" "Indeed it is," Alpha replied. "It is a new weapon called the Power Cannon." "Sounds powerful," Tommy joked. "It is indeed," Alpha Five continued missing out on the joke completely. "The Power Cannon should help you hold off Scorpina and Goldar until I can find Zordon and we can figure out how to bring back your Zords." "Alright, sounds great," Jason said. "Now we've gotta find Scorpina and take care of her once and for all." "Oh I don't think so!" came Scorpina's voice. The Rangers looked up to see Scorpina holding the roof of the Command Centre in her clawed hand as she towered over them in her giant form. Beside her was Goldar to was also in his giant form. "Oh no!" Trini yelled. "We've got to get out of here!" Both giant monsters brought their weapons crashing down into the Command Centre. The Rangers dove out of the way, but Alpha five wasn't so lucky. Scorpina's sword hit the robot dead on and it exploded in a shower of sparks. Scorpina and Goldar continued to smash away at the Command Centre tearing down the walls. "Come on let's teleport out of here while we still can!" Jason ordered. The Rangers activated their teleporters and got as far away as possible. This left Scorpina and Goldar to trash the Command Centre, destroying everything until there was nothing left. "Ha, ha, ha," Scorpina cackled. "That takes care of Zordon. Without him those Power Rangers are as good as dead." Category:Fan Fiction